1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resilient attachment isolators, and more particularly to resilient bushings for attenuating the mechanical motion of a suspended device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,454, filed jointly with Thomas J. Muella, we described a resilient grommet assembly which is particularly useful in attenuating lateral vibrations passed through a suspension strap. To achieve this attenuation we have provided a set of mating grommets each including a resilient annular ring aligned on the opposite sides of the suspending strap. The compliance of these rings, effected by the geometry, resolves both the bending and the lateral modes of the strap. In the foregoing manner a large component of acoustic transfer is resolved, rendering the foregoing grommet particularly useful in the suspension of exhaust components in an automobile.
Since that time various other uses became apparent, including uses requiring substantial structural loading. The requirements of low (acoustic) frequency attenuation, with the attendant low compliance, are not present in a highly loaded structure and the higher frequency, higher energy spectra present the bigger the concern. For these reasons a suspension grommet, particularly structured for high energy attenuation, is desired and it is one such grommet structure that is disclosed herein.